Double Crossed
Double Crossed is a crossover book of Heist Society series and the Gallagher Girls series both written by Ally Carter. This book is in between Uncommon Criminals and Perfect Scoundrels in the Heist Society series. Double Crossed Synopsis Macey McHenry—Glamorous society girl or spy-in-training? W.W. Hale V—Heir to an American dynasty or master thief? There are two sides to every coin. Whether these two can work together is a tossup. Born into privilege, Macey and Hale are experts at mingling with the upper class. But even if they’ve never raised an eyebrow at the glitz, neither teenager has ever felt at home with the glamour. When Macey and Hale meet at a society gala, the party takes a dangerous turn. Suddenly they’re at the center of a hostage situation, and it’s up to them to stop the thugs from becoming hostile. Will Macey’s spy skills and Hale’s con-man ways be enough to outsmart a ruthless gang? Or will they have to seek out the ultimate inside girl to help? The worlds of Heist Society and the Gallagher Girls collide in Ally Carter’s fast-paced, high-stakes and tantalizing new story. Get a behind the scenes glimpse as Ally delivers an irresistible thriller that is full of her signature style and savvy twists. Plot Synopsis Macey McHenry and W.W. Hale the fifth went to a high class party, the same party, and met each other. They talk and both think that the other isn't a normal, rich kid.The party was hosted by the owner of the calloway Canary, Mrs. Calloway. She wears a fake to the party, because it is very expnsivee and keeps the other one, the real one, locked in a highly secure safe thtt even Hale and Macey are afraid to open. Later in the party, it becomes a heist. Hale identifies Kat of the situation, and Macey, her teacher.None of the men working the heist are the brains, which means there is room for error. The four use this to their avantagee, and figure out, by the fact that the theives, wanted the police to come and shut off the electricity, that they want to steal the Calloway Canary. Kat, Macey, her teacher and Hale, are able to replace the real canary with Mrs. Calloways fake. Bsed on the amount of information the men had and other clues they coclude that this was an inside job. They find out Mrs. Calloways' son is the brains behind the operation when none of the men have the necklace with them and the agent tkes the clock that Mr. Calloway said he really wanted and drops it, revealing the necklace, on the fllor, originally being in the clock. Macey's teacher hands Kat a card for the Gallagher Girls school and Kat asks what kind of school it is. The lady repiles with the kind that would welcome you in a heartbeat. Kat says something about aqquiring a painting and everyone says their goodbyes. Kat then leaves with Hale. Category:Links to the Online Version (No need for downloading it)